The Switch
by elleinaustin
Summary: A spell gone awry sends present day Klaus to 1475 and 1475 Klaus to present day. Caroline is NOT pleased. Established KC, Time travel AU.


Kol comes to, lying crumpled in a heap across the room from where he had previously been standing. Quickly surveying the area, a pained whimper draws his attention to the right. He shoots up and vamp speeds around the corner where he finds Klaus holding the witch by her neck.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Klaus growls loudly in the woman's face.

"Klaus let her go!" Kol rushes to the protection of the witch.

Klaus turns on a dime and has Kol pressed to the opposite wall before he can speak another word.

"WHO RELEASED YOU?" Klaus demands, his grip on Kol's throat tightening by the second.

It's then that Kol notices.

"Holy shit, it worked - kind of?" Kol croaks. Klaus' grip loosens in confusion, giving Kol the chance to escape his grasp.

"What year is it?" Kol demands, while quizzically scanning Klaus' form.

"1475," Klaus answers automatically while assessing Kol as the two circle each other.

"Well that explains the long hair and that outfit. So if he's here—" Kol trails off exchanging a concerned look with the witch, who's still gathering her composure across the room.

"One of you better explain what the hell is going on NOW or I will end you BOTH!" Klaus roars practically shaking the building above them with his rage. Hands tight in fists and shoulders tense, he glares at them.

"Calm down brother! A spell gone a little awry that's all," Kol tries to appease. "I'm sure Celeste here can have this righted in no time," turning and smiling at Celeste with pleading eyes. Kol remembers just how vicious and rash Klaus could be in the past and he really doesn't want to have to fight for his life right now.

"Uhhmm, easier said than done." Celeste admits quietly.

Klaus takes a couple menacing steps toward the pair and speaks so lowly and harshly that they both go completely still, "I'm going to need you to expand a bit more on this "spell gone awry business."

Kol steps in front of Celeste and clears his throat before explaining, "Nik, you're in New Orleans in the year 2016. You, or the present day version of you, and I were working to locate an item you'd last seen in in the 1400s. So Celeste cooked up this spell to help us contact you in the past."

"And since there aren't two of me here, I suppose it's safe to assume that 2016 Klaus has been sent back in time to 1475?" Klaus questions with an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he begins to pace. He's trying to wrap his head around how he went from enjoying a book and some blood in his library, to standing in this damp, smelly cavern of some sort with his _reckless_ brother and an obviously incompetent witch 541 years in the future.

Both Kol and Celeste nods their heads looking a bit guilty and afraid respectively. "What does this mean, can he change anything in my time?" Klaus inquires as he begins to pace.

"I'm not entirely sure," Celeste's answers meekly, "Hopefully, he's smart enough to just keep his head down and pretend to be you until we can switch you guys back."

Klaus takes another intimidating step towards her, "Yes the business of switching us back, _witch_. Earlier you commented _easier said than done_. Elaborate."

It's not a question and Celeste isn't sure she'll live long enough to respond but begins speaking quietly, "I knew it would take a lot of energy to perform the spell, which is why we chose a full moon. I could, _maybe_ , try on a not full moon night but I would still need some time to regain my strength."

"How long?" Klaus questions bluntly.

"A week, less if I can find another witch to help."

"NO. We don't need more people knowing about this than we already have. Keep your mouth closed. You have a week to prepare," Klaus instructs. Without waiting for a response, he turns on his heel and makes his way up the stairs and out of the damp basement.

Kol groans in annoyance and rolls his eyes - older siblings, always have to take charge. He smiles softly at Celeste on his way out, not willing to offer her any sort of verbal comfort with Klaus in hearing range.

"Nik," Kol shouts while jogging up the stairs behind him, "you don't know where you're going."

"Hurry up then!" Klaus yells back at him, walking briskly out of the shop.

"It's this way, idiot," Kol calls out toward his departing figure.

Klaus grunts and turns to follow Kol the opposite direction down the street. It's four in the morning, so the streets are mostly abandoned except for a few vamps but it's easy to see Klaus is not in a good mood and regardless of the weird hair and outfit, no nightwalker would risk questioning the King.

"Ugh, Caroline is going to be pissed." Kol mutters under his breath while adjusting his jacket and continuing to lead them back to the compound.

"Who's Caroline?"

Kol looks around quickly and pulls Klaus into an alley between buildings. "For lack of a more apt description - your girlfriend."

Klaus' eyes go wide with surprise and confusion but before he can respond, Kol continues, "You met a few years ago, while in Mystic Falls breaking your curse, and I don't know - fell madly in love or whatever. You wanted a way to make her an original, like us. You found a witch willing and able to perform a spell but we needed several hard to obtain ingredients and she demanded several unique items as payment. One of them, being a crystal of some significance to her ancestry, that _you'd_ stolen from her family in the 1400s but was later stolen from you. Caroline was against this plan from day one, however you were adamant in moving forward so - we kind of did this behind her back."

Klaus is stunned into silence. Staring at Kol's face but not focusing on it, his mind working a mile a minute to makes sense of Kol's rambling explanation and all of the information he just received.

"I break the curse?" Klaus finally manages to speak.

"THAT'S what sticks out to you? Yes, you break the curse 500 years from the time you live in. Happy?" Kol steps out of the alleyway and begins walking again, more quickly this time, annoyed at his brother's one track mind.

No, Klaus is not happy, he has to live trapped for another 500 years?! Klaus catches up effortlessly, "What year?"

Already knowing he's still referring to his curse, Kol answers, "2011."

"And this girl," Klaus says off not sure how to continue or what questions to ask.

"Oh you'll see soon enough, brother. We're here." Kol points at the large plantation style mansion, set back from the street and surrounded but a tall iron fence.

* * *

As they cross the street, Klaus notices several vampire guards pacing the property. Kol presses some buttons on a weird machine and the gate slowly opens, allowing them to enter. Up until now, Klaus was too upset to pay attention to his surroundings and all of the strange contraptions of the future. Their clothing for one. Kol is wearing some sort of dark fabric pant with a tight shirt and a strange animal hide jacket. Klaus has no idea what on earth he's wearing on his feet.

Kol opens the front door slowly and as quietly as he can, optimistic about sneaking in and stashing past Klaus somewhere for the night.

"Klaus?" They both hear called from upstairs.

Kol closes his eyes and sighs in defeat as Klaus stares at him questioning. Kol closes the door at regular volume and turns to Klaus again.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we." Kol says and then heads up the stairs with Klaus following closely. Taking a left at the top, he stops outside of Klaus and Caroline's room. Kol whispers, "let me do the talking."

Klaus snorts. The Kol he knew was very adept at talking his way _in_ to trouble not out of it. Kol glares at him, so Klaus nods once in acquiesce.

Kol opens the door gently, "Heeeyyy, Carebear! Whatcha doing awake?"

"Cut the crap Kol." Caroline sits up in bed, glaring at him while he stands in the doorway, blocking past Klaus from her view. "Not covered in blood, I guess that's a good sign. Where's Klaus?"

Kol opens the door the rest of the way and past Klaus steps forward.

"What are you wearing? Is that a wig? Is this a joke?" Caroline looks at past Klaus then back to Kol for an answer. Kol looks almost pained, he doesn't know where to begin.

"Good evening, sweetheart." Klaus greets with a slight bow of his upper body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Caroline's up and in front of Klaus in a second. Scans him up and down. Touching his hair, lifting his arms, circling him - looking for injuries. To Klaus' credit he lets her prod at him like some sort of exhibit.

"Nothing permanent, love. Celeste swears she can fix it by the end of the week." Kol responds with a smile, entertained by Caroline's examination of Klaus. He hopes if he keeps it light she won't be so angry and worried.

"Tell me everything - NOW!"

Kol recoils at her shout, guess he was wrong about keeping it light. "Caroline, this is Klaus from 1475, he was sent here and our Klaus is currently there. We were attempting to contact this Klaus for information but instead the two kind of — switched places."

"That damn crystal, I told you that was a STUPID plan and would never work! Why doesn't anybody listen to me!" Caroline is yelling as she angrily paces the room, her hands gesturing wildly as she continues to rant about trust and honestly.

Klaus was watching the exchange between Kol and Caroline somewhat in awe. This little baby vamp, doesn't seem to have any issue standing up to his brother, which pleases him because Kol can be such a cad but also angers him. How dare she challenge an Original. Her pacing, however, gives him an opportunity to better admire her figure. She's wearing a blush pink silk chemise, that is leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Her full bosom and long legs completely on display. In his time, this is less than underwear, so the thought of his brother seeing _his_ woman so undressed has him unconsciously growling in anger and possessiveness.

Both Kol and Caroline's head snap to Klaus at the noise. Kol laughs, immediately figuring out what's caused Klaus' outburst and Caroline just glares. Klaus meets her gaze. He'll admit she is classically beautiful. She has bright blue eyes, porcelain skin, and very symmetrical features. He can easily see why she would appeal to him, in fact maybe he'll take advantage of this situation and have a little taste. Might as well enjoy the benefits of having a "girlfriend."

"Stop leering at me," Caroline grits out between clenched teeth, folding her arms across her chest.

"Pardon me, love," Klaus apologizes with a smirk and a wink.

"Ugh, whatever, we can figure this out tomorrow." Caroline huffs.

Relieved to be dismissed, Kol heads to the door as Caroline trudges back towards the bed. Following their lead, Klaus moves to sit on the bench at the end of the bed and begins to unlace his boots.

"And what do you think you're doing," Caroline demands.

"As this appears to be my room, I'm removing my boots in preparation for bed." Klaus answers back, not bothering to stop unlacing.

"Nooooo, this is OUR room but your not MY Klaus, so you can sleep on the couch in his studio! Stairs to the third floor are out the door to the left," she finished haughtily while angrily tucking herself in bed.

Klaus whirls around, the couple glare at each other challengingly. Caroline's hunkered down in the bed like hippy chained to a tree about to be bulldozed. Klaus' rolling growl practically vibrating the room.

Kol intercedes, "Let's go brother," steering Klaus towards the door. Once outside the room, Kol continues, "If you'd prefer a bed, there are two guest rooms on that end," pointing down the hall to the right, "or your studio is up the staircase Caroling mentioned." Klaus grumbles at the sound of her name and stomps in the direction of his studio.

Kol sighs in acceptance, turning to head down stairs for a drink and a snack. It's going to be a long week.

* * *

The sun wakes Caroline much too soon after finally managing to fall asleep. She groans as she rolls over to bury her head under Klaus' pillow - inhaling his scent. It's a stark reminder that _her_ Klaus is currently in 1475, she feels the dread settling in the pit of her stomach again. Most of last night's anger and outrage stemmed from how terrified she was. Worried about if her Klaus was OK and if that damn witch would be able to switch them back without causing any injury or other butterfly effect trouble in their lives.

Resigning herself to a week of constant worrying, she decides to take advantage of having a morning to herself. She heads into the ensuite bathroom and spends the next 30 minutes thoroughly enjoying her claw foot tub and the bath bubbles Rebekah sent from Paris. She picks one of Klaus' favorite dresses to wear for the day, a blue floral printed, a-line mini. She lets her damp hair fall in it's natural curls and applies minimal makeup before slipping on a pair of sandals and making her way downstairs.

Caroline's heading to the kitchen for her morning blood bag when she hears a muffled scream. Vamp speeding to the source of the sound, she catches Klaus rabidly drinking from their house keeper, Christine.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Without thinking she launches herself at him, catching him off guard and shoving him down. While she's checking over Christine, she's grabbed and thrown across the room. Klaus is stalking towards her as she scrambles to stand up. Kol bursts into the room, seeing Christine cowering on one side of the room and Caroline taking a defensive stance on the other.

"NIK, stop!" Kol vamp speeds between Klaus and Caroline and holds his hands up.

"She attacked me," Klaus growls, gesturing to Caroline.

"YOU attacked Christine!" Caroline screams in response.

"STOP!" Kol shouted again. "This is my fault Caroline, I'm sorry. Nik, there are members of the staff that are volunteer donors but Christine, over there, is not one of them."

"I will eat whoever I want, WHENEVER I want," Klaus roars while circling Kol and Caroline. Kol follows his path keeping his body between Klaus and Caroline and his hands up appeasingly.

"NOT in my house you will not!" Caroline shouts, stepping out from behind him. Kol rolls his eyes at her naive defiance and pushes he behind him again.

"Klaus you're a guest here and these are the house rules. Elijah, Rebekah, and myself have Caroline's back so I suggest you yield on this," Kol explains.

Klaus snarls but seems to snap out of his rage. He stares Kol down, trying to decipher what he's feeling. Is it respect for his little brother? He's not sure but this girl must be quite important to 2016 Klaus if all of his siblings are willing to fight to protect her. He feels uncomfortable with the thought of one day having such a weakness. Klaus nods his head in acceptance of a round lost and wickedly smiles at Caroline before making his way out of the library.

"Uuuuaaahhhh! This is going to be the longest week EVER!" Caroline screams, before walking over to heal and compel Christine.

"I'll call Elijah back from his trip, together we should be able to keep him in line." Kol's already dialing as he walks out of the library.

* * *

Caroline's managed to avoid Klaus for the next day and a half before they literally bump into each other. She has her ear buds in and is thumbing through her playlists trying to pick one that suits her mood, when the door to the third floor flies open unexpectedly catching her off guard and knocking her on her ass.

Hearing Caroline yelp, both Kol and Elijah, bound up the stairs at vamp speed to find an amused Klaus helping her up.

"Sorry, love," Klaus steadies her by the waist and takes an assessing look at her, "What on _earth_ are you wearing?"

Caroline huffs pushing Klaus' hands off her. "Clothing," she taunts, gesturing down at her black yoga leggings and neon purple sports bra.

"Your entire mid-section is exposed, I can see the top of your breasts, and those pants are entirely too tight and revealing as well," Klaus lists off.

"Seriously?" Caroline laughs dryly, her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Niklaus, this is typical athletic attire for women of this time," Elijah advises. Kol is grinning like an idiot beside him as they walk towards the couple in the hallway.

"No woman of mine, will be seen in public in such a suggestive outfit," Klaus declares, enunciating the last two words right in Caroline's face.

"I AM NOT **YOUR** WOMAN," Caroline shouts standing toe to toe with Klaus.

Elijah steps forward, placing an arm on Klaus' shoulder. "Alright, love birds, this rounds over," Kol laughs, grabbing Caroline around the waist and pulling her in the opposite direction. They continue to glare at each other before Caroline relents and turns to strut away. Klaus can't help but take the opportunity her retreat offers to admire her backside in those tight pants. A hungry smirk spreading across his face. More and more he is beginning to see the allure of this baby vamp, her fiery spirit while frustrating is also exciting him.

* * *

Kol finally receives the call from Celeste on Thursday night, letting him know that she has the necessary elements and feels strong enough to perform the spell the next day. Klaus and Caroline are both ecstatic - separately.

Caroline is restless in bed, just starring at the ceiling and listening to Klaus quietly paint in the studio above her. It seems past Klaus discovered _her_ Klaus' record collection and taught himself how to use a record player - currently he's listening to Billie Holiday. She tries to let Billie's smooth voice sooth her to sleep but it wasn't working. Sighing heavily, she throwing the sheets off and slips her feet into the slippers at her bedside. Momentarily second guessing herself - curiosity killed the cat and all that - Caroline ignores her reservations and makes her way out of the bedroom and up the stairs to third floor.

The studio is a wreck, sheets strewn about around the couch, empty liquor bottles and dirty glasses littered the coffee table, and even empty blood bags lie around. She wonders when he discovered those. He's shirtless, perched on a stool in front of a huge canvas. At some point during the week he must have raided _her_ Klaus' closet because he was wearing his favorite pair of sweat pants. Caroline can't help but smile as the coincidence.

Klaus turns around, smug smirk already in place as his eyes draw down her lithe figure, "what brings you up here at this time of night?" Her pajamas are a much more modest Eberjey set but his appraisal makes her feel practically naked.

Ignoring his suggestion, she answers, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come and check out what you've been doing up here all week." Caroline starts rounding the room, picking up sketches she knows he must have drawn and coming to a stop next to him, finally seeing what he's painting. She stares at the canvas in shock, she feels almost foolish for wondering. _Her_ Klaus always painted her, so why is she so surprised this Klaus saw something inspirational as well.

"Well?" He looks up at her from under his lashes and fidgets with the paint brush, "say something."

"It's — beautiful," she whispers still staring at the painting in awe.

"You're beautiful."

He responds so quickly, it breaks her trance. She looks down at him and notices he's facing her now. Instinctively, she steps in between his legs. His throat bobs as he swallows, looking up at her, he gently places his hands on her bare things, lightly stroking her smooth skin with his finger tips.

"Klaus," her breaths hitches as goosebumps spread across her legs and her body floods with desire. She has to fight her natural inclination to lean into him, "I—, we—," she struggles to finish the sentence but shakes her head no, ever so slightly.

Klaus clears his throat, breaking them from their shared reverie, "I'll add loyalty to the list of your admirable attributes," Klaus states, turning back to the canvas.

"Oh yeah, there's a list?," she asks cheekily, taking a couple steps back to regain her composure.

"Mmm, I've made some observations," he responds noncommittally.

"Care to share?" Curiosity getting the better of her.

"No," Klaus deadpans.

"Ooookay. Well, maybe you could clean this place up a bit before you leave," Caroline says annoyed at his abrupt dismissal. She turns to storms towards the door but catches a glimpse of one of his sketches of her and re-softens almost immediately. Stopping in the doorway, she turns back and sighs. "I hope you make it back to your time safely." She quietly pads down to their bedroom and manages to fall asleep a short while later.

* * *

The next day they're back to avoiding each other. Kol gathers her at midnight and the three of them ride silently to Celeste's shop. They walk in a singe file line down to the basement, Caroline throwing Celeste a death glare as she steps towards the back of the room. She's never been a fan of the witch but, now more than ever, loathes her and her irresponsible spells.

Celeste, Kol, and Klaus stand in a triangle around a cement bowl centered on a small wooden table. She takes some blood from the brothers and then adds a few other ingredients Caroline's unsure about. Celeste lights three candles, placing them strategically in front of each person, opening her grimoire, she begins chanting.

"Wait!" Klaus calls out and turns quickly, vamp speeding to the spot at the back of the room Caroline was observing from.

Placing his hands on her arms, gently squeezing, he takes one last long look at her face. "You're so bright, at first it was almost blinding and I couldn't imagine how he could stand it but now — now I don't know how I'll be able to live without it for the next 541 years." Klaus swallows heavily before continuing, "You're beautiful, strong, full of light."

Caroline's breath hitches at _those_ words and her eyes fill with tears before she can even try to fight them off. He steps forward instinctively, his hands cup her face, stroking her cheeks. She leans into him and their lips come together in a potent kiss. When they break apart, Caroline feels light headed, she tightens her grip on Klaus and rests her forehead on his chest.

"Thank you, Caroline." He runs a hand through her hair and places a kiss on the top of her head. "Thank you."

Klaus walks back to his spot at the table. Kol and Celeste are in shock at what they've just witnessed between Klaus and Caroline.

"BEGIN," Klaus commands, breaking everyone out of their shock. Celeste jumps a bit and begins chanting. Suddenly, it feels like the oxygen is sucked from the room, a blue flame shoots up from the center of the cement bowl, and then everything goes black.

* * *

Caroline comes to, lying crumpled in a heap across the room from where she'd previously been standing. Quickly surveying the area, a muffled groan draws her attention to the right. She shoots up and runs around the corner before seeing _her_ Klaus holding Kol by his neck.

"Klaus," she says breathlessly.

His head whips around and he's in front of her the next second, "Caroline, love." He has to hold her up, the sudden wash of relief overwhelming her.

"It's OK, it's me," cupping her face and pressing an insistent kiss to her lips. He wraps his arms around her tightly, holding her to him. She steps back after taking a minute to soak herself in his scent and warmth.

'How DARE YOU," she shouts pushing him back towards the brick wall. " I was worried sick for a WEEK, not to mention having to deal with crazy ass past _you_ the whole time! I cant believe you explicitly went against my wishes —"

Caroline's rant is cut off by Klaus' lips, he pulls back slightly and she's caught off guard by the enormous smile on his face. "Oh, I've missed you Caroline Forbes. Oh how I've missed you!"


End file.
